


Working From Home

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [223]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: It's not ideal, but...





	Working From Home

Hux knows he’s neglecting Kylo, oh he does. He feels every minute of the day twice over, now: once, with the work-self; once, with the home-self. Life was easier when he didn’t have any personal commitments tugging at his time-piece, but… he wouldn’t do things any differently, if given his time over.

(Well. Starkiller. He’d have made sure they couldn’t bloody blow it up. And he’d make sure he didn’t let his petty moods get between him and Kylo. And he’d have just shot the girl and got the droid himself. But he wouldn’t take back _Kylo_ , no. Never.)

But he just… does have a lot to do. They’re struggling to play catch-up, and…

He’s brought his datapad home, because he _can’t_ leave this report undone, and he glances up from the couch as Kylo skulks in.

Late. Later than usual. He’s probably stretching his days out, so he doesn’t rattle around their rooms alone. 

Fuck, but this is hard. He feels his face falling, but Kylo just looks _happy_ to see him when the helmet comes off. His shoulders lift, and he strides across to the couch.

A million excuses, pleas, entreaties… they all trip from his mind, but his tongue won’t move. 

Kylo’s boots are off next, and then he’s grabbing a cushion, wedging it between Hux’s elbow and his belly. Hux looks surprised, but the tall man crawls onto the couch. His knees bend, and his head rests on the cushion, one hand sliding over his thigh. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Kylo whispers, and closes his eyes.  


“I’ll be as fast as I can,” Hux promises, and lets his free hand wander into those soft, dark locks.   


“I know. It’s okay. I know.”  


It hurts. It hurts so much. He wishes he knew a way to make the work disappear, but Kylo doesn’t resent him, not yet. Maybe it will be alright. Maybe it will be enough.

 _I love you_ , he thinks, and wonders if he hears.


End file.
